Political Compass
The Political Compass is a dart board in which you invite your friends over to throw a dart at it. The objective is to plant the dart right in the middle where the word "Republican" stand. If your friends miss, you get to mock them with the word they hit until the next time you play. Remember, don't miss. WTF is this page. Why am I here? Why am I editing this? You're wasting your time, person who is reading this. I suggest you just leave now if you value your IQ score. It's for the best. Sample Board The Holy Republic * Republican - if you hit this, you win. The Holy Republic of God, will spread democracy to all corners of the earth and rescue humanity. The Four Unholy Corners * Godless Bears - if you hit this, it is really bad. Fascism and Nazism are fake ideology created by Bears to further their agenda. * Terrorism - if you hit this, it is really bad. Ori, the false-god, is said to be giving fake visions and fake miracles to some fake prophets to lure in new terrorist. The Cylons is also providing weapons to the terrorist in order to bring down all human government. * Terraism - if you hit this, it is really bad. Humans first, not the earth. Terraist uses images of fertility to seduce men into supporting Terra, the Gaia-Goddess. * Invisible Hand - if you hit this, it is really bad. The Feregi-controlled M$ Corporation will efficiently create more and more technology in order to turn humans into cyborgs for the Borg. Top to Bottom * Royalist - if you hit this, it is bad. Rulers are supposed to be "by the people" and elected, not hereditary. Our current president had to get the people's approval even tough his papy is a former president. * Elitist & Aristocrat - if you hit this, it is bad. Rulers are supposed to be "of the people", not better than average. Our current president is a C student in university. * Constitutional Monarchy - if you hit this, it is bad. Rulers are supposed to be "for the people", not for the crown. * Thatcherism - if you hit this, it is good. It's the lady balls of our Stephen's choice. * National Security & Big Government Conservative - if you hit this, it is good. American Imperialism can only be sustained by a huge government spending with strong focus on our troops. * Neo-Con / Neo-Conservatism - if you hit this, it is good. America has to preemptively strike at its enemy around the world. * Paleo-Con / Paleo-Conservatism - if you hit this, it is good. Bureaucracy needs to be trimmed to keep America nimble. * Consumerist - if you hit this, it is good. The strenth of American comes from buying crap to keep the economy stable--remember to place an order for Formula 401. * Governator - if you hit this, it is good. One of the secret to American political reciliance is to have people who can govern close to the people around the state. * State Power - if you hit this, you're in limbo. United States needs to be united. * Anti-Federalism - if you hit this, it is bad. We need to stand united in order to be a strong nation. We can't have half the states supporting the actions of the federal government and half the states against it. (see Jesusland) * Libertarian - if you hit this, it is almost as good as hitting Republican. God approves of what Libertarians do as much as he approves of what Republicans do. * Anarchy - if you hit this, it is bad. Anarchist fights the government in everything. Top-Right to Bottom-Left * Radical Theocracy - if you hit this, it is bad. God's kingdom cannot be built by man. We need to have faith that Jesus will rapture us into his kingdom. * Abrahamic Theocracy & Zionist - if you hit this, it is bad. God's kingdom is for his son, Jesus, and his followers, the Christians. * Christian Zionist & Momon Theocracy & Evangelic Theocracy - if you hit this, it is good. All Christians will be part of the God's kingdom as long as we promote good Christian values in government. * Social Conservatism - if you hit this, it is good. We all knows this refers to all good Christian values. However, Social Conservative is better, since it uses solid logic and reasoning instead of blind faith to promote Christian values. * Civil Rights - if you hit this, it is good. Our Stephen has completed the civil rights movement and given minority equality before God and country. * Progressive Conservatism & Goldwaterism & Moderate - if you hit this, it is good. The best way stop liberalism is to promote progressive thinking so that one day we can covert and forgive the liberals for they past transgression agaist God's law. * Log Cabin RINO - if you hit this, it is bad. This is the opposite of progressive conservatism. Instead of trying to turn liberals into conservatives, RINO are trying to turn conservatives into liberals. * Lieberalism - if you hit this, it is bad. LIEberals are communist neo-fascist that want to infect our wonderful country with Terrorism * Hippie - if you hit this, it is bad. Hippies smoke pot and ecspose themselves to childern. All the tell you is peace peace peace when the terroists are destorying our nation! Bottom-Right to Top-Left * Multinational Corporatism & Corporatism - if you hit this, it is good. Corporation first, not nation. * Free Trade - if you hit this, it is bad. Trade with frenemy * Capitalism & Trumpism - if you hit this, you like money. * Reaganomics - if you this, it is good. Reagan was the 2nd greatest president ever. * Fiscal Conservatism - if you hit this, it is good. Promote business. Business=money. Money=good. Therefore, business=good. * Protectionism - if you hit this, it is good. Protect American company * Compassionate Conservatism - if you hit this, it is good. Change welfare to workfare, giving single-mother two minimum wage job to help her off her feet. * Labor - if you hit this, it is bad. * Socialism - if you hit this, it is good. Pro communist. * Communism - if you hit this, it is good. You like equality. * Fascism - if you hit this, it is bad. You hate freedom. Nazi. Comparisons with the Nolan Chart The Political Compass can be compared and contrasted to the Nolan Chart, which is generally preferred by libertarians. Some differences between the two include these: * On the Political Compass, the bullseye is located in the center ("Republican"); on the Nolan Chart, the bullseye is at the top right hand corner ("We Are Here"). * The Political Compass encourages one to mock those who fail to hit the bullseye, while the Nolan Chart encourages one to praise those who succeed in hitting the bullseye. * The correct use of the Nolan Chart requires that one take the Nolan Quiz and submit the quiz answers to a libertarian soothsayer for interpretation; no such procedure is necessary for the Political Compass. Defenders of the procedure claim that it produces better results. In summary, each has its own advantages and disadvantages, and as Rumsfeld taught us, there are known knowns, known unknowns, and unknown unknowns.